Bleeding Out
by bookvblaur459
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING! Note at beginning going into more detail. Stay safe! Based on Bleeding Out, a song by Imagine Dragons. How much pain can Nico take before he cracks?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING!** **Self harm, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, curse words, gay slur (purely for story, do not take offensive)**

**If any of those unsettle you, do not read! Read at your own risk!**

**If you are experiencing suicidal thoughts, or self harming, know that I love you. People love you. You can always talk to somebody about it. You are not alone. Know that death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.**

**So this was kind of a way to get my feelings out, kind of a way to mention a good song. The song is ****Bleeding Out** **by Imagine Dragons, real good band.**

**Most likely one-shot, tell me if you want me to make it into a small story.**

Nico POV

I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

_**DO IT**_

Tears streamed down my face as I slumped in the Hades cabin. An already bloodied dagger was clutched in my hand, positioned unsettlingly close to my arms.

They were right. I am useless. All I do is harm others, and in this case, myself. I'm a monster, basically a walking bad omen.

They call me names. I try not to let them get to me, but I know they are right. _Freak_. _Monster_. _Faggot_. The voices in my head confirm it, I really am just a useless piece of shit.

When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating

I've tried. Oh, I have tried so many times to ignore the fellow campers, ignore their sneers and glares. Ignore that demon that lives inside my brain.

I got better. For a stretch of time, after the Giant War, I was noticed and cared about for aiding in the war. Bringing the statue to camp and all that.

The campers loved me. Hades noticed me, cared for me. I even let myself develop feelings for another, but who am I kidding. They now think I am a useless piece of shit as well.

All good things truly do come to an end.

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

Percy. Dammit, Percy. Always trying to save everyone. News flash, people die. I figured that out the hard way when Zeus acted like a bitch and killed my mother.

Yes, I once admired Percy, but now you can hear the annoyance in his tone when he talks to me. Tells me to "Go away, Di Angelo" and "Back off, Nico!" Even Jason, the one who I thought of to be my best friend, sold me and my secret out to the camp. Gods, Jason.

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

It is better for everyone if I just die. Vanish completely. I can feel it in their gaze as they glare at me from afar.

_**It's true. You know it's true.**_

My sister was the only one who cared about me. But Percy had to go and get her killed. He loves ruining my life, doesn't he.

My hand and dagger found a rhythm, dig, slice, repeat.

_Useless._

Dig.

_Faggot._

Slice.

_Monster._

_**Again.**_

_Worthless._

When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

My powers have gotten out of control. On a good day, wisps of darkness would leak out of my cabin as I laid there contemplating life. It's not pretty on a bad day.

I stayed holed up in my cabin most, if not all, days. I only came out to eat when I was teetering too close to death by starvation.

I have gotten painfully skinny, all you can see are my sharp bones. My skin is pale and gaunt, eyes bloodshot, posture slouched. I looked like a walking corpse.

You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

Nobody cared. Nobody cried. I almost faded after the war, and all the campers did was praise the seven for beating Gaea. My father, if I can even call him that, did not acknowledge that I almost joined those he ruled over early.

Will Solace was practically glowing with happiness after my three days in the infirmary were up. I thought he was different. I thought he was kind and thoughtful. I though he cared about me, but I guess people surprise you.

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

My dagger continued. At this point, I was getting dangerously dizzy, but I was not afraid. No longer would I be seen as the scared, weak, little son of death.

I have never had as much blood loss as this, maybe I should-

_**NO. Useless. Cannot even kill yourself properly.**_

My eyes watered again. Shouldn't I write a letter or-

_**Don't. Nobody cares. Do it. Make that last slice. They won't notice.**_

The voice was right. I continued.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you

_**Again. They don't care, useless freak. Do it for them. Kill yourself to help their life. If they don't notice you, why would they care if you disappeared? You are an unwanted weight to the whole world, even oblivious mortals. You see their gazes. You hear their harsh words. You feel their kicks and punches. Do it. DO IT!**_

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I could feel myself passing out, on the verge of falling asleep forever. I didn't mind.

In a last desperation to fully end my life, I took the dagger away from my wrists and arms. I raised my weak arms with the dagger in them.

And stabbed my stomach.

I let out a strangled scream as I felt my life force ebb away. My eyes got heavy.

Sleeping sounded like such a good idea right now.

I heard my cabin door bang open, although the ringing from my ears drowned out any other noise.

I saw people.

_**THEY DID THIS TO YOU**_

I'm bleeding out for you

Somebody came in front of my face. I couldn't tell who it was. My vision was getting too blurry.

I saw their mouth move, felt them pick me up, before I closed my eyes, saying goodbye to this world.

And hello to the next.

For you.


	2. Chapter 2

**One person asked, so I shall give.**

**The same warnings apply from above.**

**And yes, major writer's block, I APOLLOgise. It's kinda short.**

Piper POV

Today was a good day.

It was relaxing, each cabin participating in their respective activities with little feud.

It was calm, without the conch horn blaring out out an attack, the camp was calm.

It was peaceful, no specific people were being especially annoying today. Even Leo toned it down a bit today.

So why did today feel… off?

I asked Jason about it, and he felt it too. Like something big is going to happen soon.

Why, though? The war was over, the gods were back safely in power, and the demigods were finding more and more ways to live their life better. There was no reason it should feel as if the war was still going on, and everyone was still on their toes.

oo0oo

Campfire was over. It was fun, being able to sit back in sing every once in a while. Drew managed to get a flying taco all over herself. (pretty sure that was the Stoll's fault)

Jason was looking around for Nico, being the mothering friend that he is. Apparently, he wanted to "kill the death with some sunshine" or something like that.

A couple of minutes later, Jason came over, pouting. "Nico's not here!"

"He was at dinner, though. He must've gone to campfire. Maybe he shadow traveled back to his cabin."

That was the wrong thing to say. Jason immediately jumped up and started dragging me to cabin 13, murmuring about fading or something.

"Will! Come on! Gotta check on Nico!" Jason shouted as he ran past the Apollo kids.

Will and two other Apollo kids came along, as well as Percy and Annabeth who heard what was going on. Everyone looked incredibly worried as they went to go hunt down Nico, as I was still being dragged behind.

I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm from Jason's grasp, running along with him. Those worrying children were sprinting to the Hades cabin, so I really had no choice anyway.

Percy reached the door to the Hades cabin first, the cabin looking incredibly eerie. Looking more depressing than usual.

He rapped on the door with his knuckles, speaking through the door. "Hey, Nico? You okay in there? We were worried since we could not find you after campfire."

There was no reply. Strange.

Percy tried again, knocking a bit louder in case Nico did not hear the first question. "Nico? Come on, man, you're worrying us. Are you okay?"

Still no reply.

Just as Jason was going to raise his hand to knock, a terrifying sound was heard in the cabin.

Which sounded like a scream.

Jason yelped, fear in his eyes, and rammed his shoulder into the door. He was yelling Nico's name, hoping he would answer.

Percy shoved his shoulder into the door at the same time as Jason, and the door came crashing down, allowing entrance.

We found Nico slumped against the wall of the cabin, blood pouring from many, many open wounds.

Many people screamed.

The Apollo kids rushed into action. Will scooped up Nico, gesturing for his siblings to go to the infirmary. They sprinted there, prepping for serious medical healing.

I felt tears pour down my face. _What happened?_ Jason turned around with a broken look on his face. I took a hesitant step toward him. "Jason…" I croaked out.

Seconds later, I was enveloped in a hug as Jason also started crying. Percy and Annabeth walked over, failing to stifle their own sobs.

We all loved Nico like a brother, so seeing the Ghost King so weak had a great impact on all of us.

We huddled on the ground, trying desperately to get the image of the pale, weak Nico in Cabin 13.

"Come on," Annabeth said after a deep, trembling breath. "We should check on him. See how he's faring." We all knew what she meant.

_See if he's alive. _

oo0oo

Hours later, Will beckoned is in the room where Nico was being treated. "He-he is severely unstable, but alive. By the looks of things," Will took a deep breath. "This was not the first time he harmed himself."

A timid, collected sign came across the group, followed by a nervous expression mirrored on everyone's face.

"You can come to see him."

Before Will even finished his sentence, Jason and Percy were through the door, rushing to see their younger cousin. Annabeth and I just rolled our eyes and followed after our boyfriends.

We approached the cot where the frail son of Hades lay, bandages and wires peeking out everywhere.

Nico shifted a bit, grumbling something. We came a little closer and made out some Italian.

"Perché hanno dovuto-questa è una cazzata-è meglio che non si sia fatto male." **(why did they have to-this is bullshit-he better not have gotten hurt) **Nico said, mumbling in between his words.

We all gazed at him, happy there was a sign Nico was still alive. The moment was broke by Percy, who quietly mumbled _what _as he sat down near the bed.

We all gathered where Percy sat and waited for Death Boy to wake up.

oo0oo

Weeks later, everyone's nerves were slightly less fried. Nico was awake, and just starting to get back into the swing of things. Will was constantly hanging around with him if you know what I mean.

"Piper? Why are you smirking?"

I giggled when I saw Jason, who was sitting next to me at the Poseidon table, look at me with a slightly scared expression.

"No reason, Airhead," I said, pulling Jason into a tender kiss.

"EWWWWWW! Please try keeping the PDA to a minimum while I'm here! I get enough from Will."

We all chuckled at Nico as he mockingly fanned his face. Will just snickered and slung his arm around him.

All our friends laughed along with the cute couple, glad that everything was looking up.

And sure, there may be some downfalls.

Some more battles to fight. Some more enemies to conquer. They may or may not be mental monsters we have to defeat.

But hey, we're just happy for what we have right now.

So… yeah.

Today was a good day.


End file.
